Tayla Made
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is the start of a new OC debuting in NXT called Jade Tayla; she's like a more power-drunk Alexa Bliss, but she isn't a carbon-copy of Bliss; I hope you guys like her and want to see more of Jade. Comment and Review, hope you enjoy this and I only own Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is the first fic of my NXT Diva OC called Jade Tayla, her reference is the ever adorable and badass Alexa Bliss; Jade's different to Victoria McKenzie in terms of personality and this is something to keep me occupied if I don't have any ideas for Vic/Cass or Lucha Underground stuff.**

 **Jade is associated with the NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy and this is before they lost their tag titles to The Vaudevillains at NXT Takeover; plus I've been up literally all night and I thought I might as well write something. Hope you guys enjoy the debut of Jade and want to see more of her. As normal I only own Jade and nobody else. This debut is basically Jade showing how off-kilter and bonkers she is as she tries to bamboozle Blake and Murphy into making her their manager; a bit like one of those adverts on TV that go through the terms and conditions so fast that you can't understand what they said.**

Jade Tayla giggled to herself as she sat backstage on an overturned crate in the backstage area of the NXT show; Jade was a young woman in her early 20s who was 5ft1, despite her small size she had a swagger and confidence about her, she was very well built with a set of big, thick legs and a sizeable rear-end as well as a toned set of abs and muscled arms. She was the definition of big things come in small packages. Jade was wearing a black jacket with the NXT logo on the right breast with some black track-pants and her long blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders.

Jade looked up for a split second and her eyes went wide when she realised that the NXT Tag Team Champions Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy were walking past her with the title belts draped over their shoulders. The fact that they were champions instantly piqued the young woman's interest. Jade was a control freak and when-ever she got a taste of power or control she became drunk on the feeling instantly; she had an obsession with being the centre of attention and she decided that being with the NXT Tag Team Champions would get everyone focusing on her.

"Hey guys" Jade bounded up to Blake and Murphy as she sneaked under their arms and got in between the two young men "Hi, I'm Jade Tayla" Jade grinned as she had an adorably excited look on her face as Blake and Murphy looked down at the tiny blonde as Blake said with a smile "Alright kid?" as he ruffled up Jade's long blonde hair as Jade's giddy expression changed to a death glare that actually unnerved both young men.

"Don't touch my hair" Jade firmly stated as she prodded Wesley's chest as Blake and Murphy looked at the other and scoffed at the tiny blonde "Okay, Jade" Murphy said in his Australian accent as Jade spun on her heel and glared up at Murphy with fire in her eyes "Yeah!?" Jade asked challengingly as if she owned the two Tag Team Champions from the instant she laid eyes on them as Blake and Murphy looked to each-other and then back to Jade as they had no idea what to make of the young woman with a huge ego.

"Look at me you two! You guys are the NXT Tag Team Champions! You've been dominating every single team you've come across…all you need now is that extra shot of momentum, that extra spark and that spark is standing right in front of you" Jade boasted cockily as she arrogantly puffed out her body with smugness as Blake joked to Murphy "I'd say she's more of a half-pint than a spark"

Jade's face contorted into one of pure disgust and contempt as she gritted her teeth together and gave Blake a look that screamed of _'I will eat you alive'_ as Jade sighed heavily and placed one arm on Murphy's shoulder and the other one on Blake's before she pulled herself up and sat on their shoulders as she looked down at the two confused and irritated young men as Jade clapped her hands together "Look at it this way, Enzo and Cass have Carmella…right?"

"Right" Blake and Murphy both say in unison as Jade grins and adjusts herself on their shoulders "Ding-a-ling-a-ling! That is the right answer!" Jade says in the manner of a game show host "So what you guys need is someone who can neutralise that threat and get the odds on an even playing field…Look, you guys were a sleeper hit, nobody thought you could do it until you came out of nowhere and I can be your sleeper hit, you get me?"

"No" Blake responded bluntly as Jade grunted and suddenly performed a back-flip off of Blake and Murphy's hands and landed on her feet perfectly and ducked back under their arms as the Tag Team Champions had no idea what to make of the 21 year old blonde. "Look at me…" Jade said firmly as she showed off her thick and juicy body for such a tiny girl "I am a winner. I've won everything I've ever been in…apart from the egg and spoon race at high school but Veronica Mallard cheated!"

" **Just speak English!"** both Blake and Murphy shouted out in unison as the smile and childishness was gone from Jade's face as she suddenly span around and slapped both Blake and Murphy right in the face as she bit out "Don't you _**ever**_ talk to me like that again! Got it!? I'm a winner, you two are winners, and winners gravitate towards other winners! We're like Charlie Sheen as a Dream Team, we're a dynamic trio, you two can be the big brothers I never had…my brothers never liked me, they said I was bonkers, a fruit-loop…my mum had me sent to a psychiatric hospital to "cure" me and it's worker, I'm completely sane" Jade grinned giddily.

"Okay" Blake said gently as he got down to Jade's level as he talked to her like a father would his daughter "You can manage us for one night, if you prove you're worth the inane babble then we'll keep you around…but you have to promise to remain quiet while we wrestle so we can concentrate…can you do that?" as Jade nodded happily and beamed from ear to ear as she arrogantly swaggered in front of the NXT Tag Team Champions, it seemed like there was two personalities, one hyperactive and bonkers and the other was power-drunk and bitchy.

 _Blake and Murphy vs. Steve Cutler and Angelo Dawkins_

Jade smiled as she held both the tag team championships on her shoulders as she arrogantly sauntered and strutted around the ring with a cocky grin on her face as Blake and Murphy hit Angelo Dawkins with their brainbuster and frog splash combination and got the easy 3 count. With the fans booing, Jade smirked and entered the ring as she pie-faced the referee out of her way before raising the arms of Blake and Murphy as Jade hollered out "These are my boys!" as Jade stuck her tongue out and smirked as she fist-bumped Blake and Murphy, the two tag team champions still didn't know what to make of Jade but she did as she was told.

Suddenly as Jade was laughing and joking with her two new best friends, her gaze turned to Steve Cutler who was checking on Angelo as Jade narrowed her eyes and looked at the man with pure disgust as she pointed at him "Get him! Right now!" Jade demanded snappishly as Blake and Murphy did just that, they didn't know what was going on in Jade's head but her sadistic streak was a big plus in their eyes as Blake launched Angelo out of the ring as he and Murphy put the boots to Cutler, Jade snapped her fingers "Bring him over here" she ordered and when her request was ignored, Jade screamed out " **ARE YOU TWO DEAF!?** " as Jade groaned and rolled her eyes before ordering Blake and Murphy to stand with her.

With Blake on one side and Murphy on the other, Jade athletically hopped onto their hands in the manner of a cheerleading squad as Jade bounded gently on their hands before she leaped up, soared through the air and hit a not only impactful but high elevation 450 Splash with her entire weight crashing down on the ribs of Steve Cutler as the fans boos soaked in as the debuting Jade laughed and pouted, mockingly crying "Awww did the wittle girl give you a boo-boo?" Jade cackled before spinning on her heels and kicking the imaginary dirt over Steve Cutler before the split-personality suffering 5ft1 half-pint hell-raiser strutted off with a bit of a booty sway for her own amusement.

Blake and Murphy may have not known what Jade's deal was, but it seemed like now she had found her niche with Blake and Murphy and the NXT Tag Team Champions were looking forward to having Jade with them more just to see if she would stick with one personality. The time for Blake, Murphy and Tayla were now and they had put all the NXT tag teams on notice with one simple addition to their act.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is the second part of Tayla Made, in the first piece I had legitimate no idea how to write Jade's first character but now I've gone with the high school cheerleader but she's got more than a couple of screws loose. I do have so much fun writing Jade's rampage as a power-drunk bitchy heel with Blake and Murphy. I only own Jade but I really hope that you guys like this and review it and all that.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guests at this time, the NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy as well as Jade Tayla" Devin said backstage as she got ready to interview the NXT Tag Team Champions and their new manager. Jade was wearing a black hoodie with the NXT logo on the breast with pink booty shorts that had black designs all over it as well as black kick-pads and black knee-pads. The 5ft1 inch tall 21 year old also had pink highlights on the tip of her long blonde hair; overall her look and colour scheme matched the pink and black tights that Blake and Murphy wore.

"Now Jade; you debuted with Blake and Murphy last week on NXT, how have things gone for you three?" Devin asked as Jade laughed snickered as Blake and Murphy did the same in the background only for Jade to stop instantly and snap out aggressively _"BOYS!"_ as she went back to sweetly smiling to Devin as she said with a giggle "It's been totally amazing; I mean, I love these two to death" Jade looked back at the two with a smile before turning back to Devin.

"I've got my own personal bros; it's like being back in high school only better. I get to have some friends and they get to have someone like me with them, which is an honour in itself" Jade cockily smirked as Devin corrected the young blonde "But you had friends before, in fact you had _more_ friends than you do now."

"Would you rather have many fake friends or two real ones?" Blake interjected as Jade nodded "Exactly, now listen Devin-Evan-Levin-Heaven" Jade rhymed as Devin just comically rolled her eyes at the goofy but still very dangerous blonde half-pint "What we are…is power, that's what I want; I want power and now I'm with the NXT Tag Team Champions, I get not only power but the two best dudes on the roster. Gimme some skin" Jade laughed as she, Blake and Murphy all high-fived before Jade bumped hips with both men.

"Well" Devin mentioned as she continued with the interview as Jade smirked cockily and proudly "What are your thoughts on the tag team contenders for Blake and Murphey's Championships?" Devin asked as she listed the teams that would be gunning for Blake and Murphy "I mean Blake and Murphy are defending those championships against the Lucha Dragons tonight, Sin Cara and Kalisto, what are your thoughts?"

Jade looked to both Blake and Murphy before the all mocked the Lucha Dragons chant as the all did the signature fist pump in unison "Lucha Lucha!" before Jade laughed and called out "More like Loser! Loser!" Jade laughed as she realised that Blake and Murphy were still doing the dance in the background as she screamed out _**"BOYS!"**_ as Jade mentioned to Devin "That's what the Lucha Dragons are…losers"

"Okay, what about Enzo and Cass?" Devin asked as Blake added on with "Those two clowns? We're not intimidated by any team that can't spell 'Soft' properly" as Jade looked up at Blake before snapping out like a child "That was my line!" before she looked to Devin "We'll put this into terms those three losers will understand, when they go against Blake and Murphy they will have"

Jade, Blake and Murphy all looked at the other with smirks before saying in the same style as Enzo and Cass "L-O-S-T! Lost!" as the three laugh as if there immature attempts to insult and dress down their challengers were actually working. As Devin scoffed before sighing and remaining professional as she said "Well finally, what about Aiden English and Simon Gotch? The Vaudevillains?" the name of the old timey and increasingly popular tag team of English and Gotch caused the trio of heels to look at Devin as Jade smirked and snapped her fingers as the people in the NXT production truck dimmed the lights to black and white while Jade mouthed and mimed words before it cut to a silent movie style text that read.

' _Well Devin, me and my boys will destroy the Vaudevillains because new school takes old school to the school in how to stop being old school and be new school.'_ As it cut back to the black and white promo as Murphy nudged the tiny blonde and mouthed something as it then cut to another card that read _'That's a lot of school. That makes us the big men on campus'_ as it cut to Jade glaring at him and the card popped up that read _'You saying I'm a dude, dude?'_ as Murphy shook his head no as the screen cut back to normal colour as Jade spoke normally instead of miming as Devin's face screamed of 'What the fuck did I just see?'

"Anyway, that is how me and my boys are gonna take over the NXT Tag Team division" Jade smirked cockily and pinched Devin's cheek with a laugh before she climbed onto the shoulders of Blake and Murphy who held her up like a prom queen as the heels walked off chanting 'Loser' in the manner of 'Lucha' as Blake and Murphy got ready to defend their NXT Tag Team Championships against Sin Cara and Kalisto, The Lucha Dragons.

 _NXT Tag Team Championship Match_

 _Blake and Murphy w/ Jade Tayla (champions) vs. Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) (challengers)_

It was a really tough match for the champions, who were struggling to combat the high-flying synchronicity of the challengers, The Lucha Dragons as Kalisto ducked a Blake clothesline and took the Texan down with a crisp hurricanrana into a pin cover only for Murphy to break the pin up to boos from the fans. Jade stood on the outside with both NXT Tag Team title belts on her shoulders as she called out to her boys "Come on guys, ground and pound, ground and pound the Mexican midgets, they're not even legally here, that's why they wear masks so the authorities don't know who they are!" Jade rambled on.

Blake and Murphy heeded her advice as they successfully ground and pounded Kalisto and used frequent tags to cut the ring in half and stop Kalisto from tagging in Sin Cara, who was trying to get the less experienced member of the Lucha Dragons to tag him in. As the fans chanted _'Lucha'_ to get Kalisto back into the match, Jade responded by shouting back to piss the fans off "Losers! Losers! Like all of you!" as the fans went to boo Jade, who just puffed her chest out and grinned condescendingly to the Lucha Dragons.

As Kalisto started to fight back as he started to elbow Murphy in the ribs to break the chin-lock the Australian had on him as the athletic Kalisto leaped up and hit a knee strike right to Murphy's face that sent the taller man staggering back and holding his nose as the camera panned to Jade, who seemed to be looking more and more concerned as she screamed out to Blake and Murphy _**"If you lose your belts I will tear your heads off and play basketball with them!"**_ Jade screamed as she put her hands on her heads as Kalisto dove at Sin Cara and tagged in the most experienced man in the match. The fans cheered and chanted _'Lucha'_ as Cara speared Murphy to the mat before hitting Murphy with a spinning heel kick as the tag team champions reign looked as if it was in jeopardy.

Jade panicked as both Blake charged in only to eat a spin kick to the ribs from an on-fire Cara, who jumped onto the ring apron to try and springboard himself in, however with Blake, the illegal man in the ring, the referee was more focused on getting him out of the ring. That's when Jade saw her chance, she placed the tag team titles on the ring apron, leaped onto the ring apron, ran forward, jumped up and drove both of her feet right into the chest of Sin Cara in a move that could best be described as a 'Coupe De Grace to a Standing opponent' as Jade hopped down on the ring apron and outstretched her arms confrontationally to a fuming mad Kalisto on the apron.

"What!? What you gonna do!? Do you want me to get the border patrol on you!?" Jade rudely stated as she smugly placed the tag team titles on her shoulders again as Cara was out, Blake and Murphy capitalised with their running vertical suplex into a high impact frog splash finisher as they retained their NXT Tag Team Championships as the fans booed loudly as Jade laughed and giddily leaped up into the air as she rolled into the ring and handed both her boys their tag team championships.

"That's what winners do!" Jade got right in the face of the camera and made the mock crying motion to the booing fans as she leaped onto the shoulders of both Blake and Murphy, who patted the blonde young woman proudly as Jade took both the titles and held them up herself as Blake and Murphy held her up as Jade got carried up the ramp like the queen she felt like as she, Blake and Murphy mocked the Lucha Dragon gesture and catch-phrase as they chanted to troll the crowd even more "Losers! Losers! Losers! Losers!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the third part of Tayla Made and we actually see what Jade is like out of character with Blake and Murphy; I really hope you like what you guys read and it's fun to write Jade as herself as opposed to the sociopathic bitch she is on NXT TV. I only own Jade, obviously, don't forget to review what you guys liked. Although even though B and M are the tag team champs in this fic. In The Proven stuff; The Vaudevillains are the tag champs because I don't want to get myself confused with the continuity. This shows more insight into Jade; she is like a high school cheerleader bitch; she's smug, cocky and condescending to everyone but she's got such paper-thin skin that her ego can't handle it when she either loses or gets embarrassed.**

"This is too easy guys!" Jade Tayla boasted as she performed a series of bicep curls with relative ease; the blonde manager of Blake and Murphy was clad in a dark red tank top with the phrase _'Chuck Norris is scared of me'_ on the front in black as the young National City, California native had her blonde hair tied back into a pony-tail with not a jot of makeup on for her gym workout as well as some black tights and simple white and blue sneakers.

"I swear to god, you are on roids" Murphy mentioned as Jade smirked and carried on doing bicep girls "I was going to be playing The Incredible Hulk from the Avengers but I was just too muscled" Jade boasted with a laugh as she noticed a few males at the gym looking at her, it was common for her, the 5ft1 21 year old blonde would often get stares for how tiny she was but also how much of a powerhouse she was. As one male at the gym called out "Shouldn't you be lifting something lighter?" as Jade calmly responded "If I needed to be lifting something lighter, I'd be lifting something lighter" as the tiny young woman smirked and placed the dumbbells down and flexed her guns in the mirror.

"You're a genetic freak!" Blake joked as Jade smirked and started to perform a Scott Steiner style flex, complete with kissing her biceps, before putting on her best Scott Steiner impression "Carmella! Tonight; I'm gonna show you, that size _**DOES**_ matter!" into the gym mirror as she snickered before suddenly dropping down to the floor and performing a series of one armed push-ups, switching between the left and the right arm with every 5 push-ups until she got to 50 before she sprang up to her feet. As she announced to Blake and Murphy "I'm a fucking monster!" with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out and fist-bumped her boys.

 **NXT Tapings**

 **09/30/2015**

With a scoff Jade Tayla smugly strutted backstage with both of the NXT Tag Team Championships on both of her shoulders and Blake and Murphy walking behind her as the 5ft1 blonde former powerlifter had an arrogant swagger about her as she was wearing some figuring hugging gold and black booty-shorts with black knee-pads and old school black boots with her long blonde hair flowing to her shoulders as the thick built half-pint suddenly stopped and span on her heel.

"Boys!" she sharply called out like a drill sergeant in the body of a cheerleader "You're facing those two losers; Enzo and Cass…now I know they'll have Carmella at ringside because they can't get the job done on their own; but you boys can. However; just in case she tries anything, I'll be ringside to lend moral support." Jade smiled as she asked sweetly "Now…any questions?" as Blake and Murphy looked to each-other as Murphy said to Jade.

"Yeah; maybe we could hold the NXT Tag Team Championships?" as Jade's eyes narrowed as a glare formed on her face as she acted like she was going to slap both Blake and Murphy before smiling and handing them both their championships as she said "Well why didn't you say so?" as she patted both of her boys on the chest to fire them up as she said "Let's do this!" as she kissed the skeletal hand bracelet that made her look like a former Disney princess turned comic book villainess.

In the match with Blake and Murphy vs. Enzo and Cass in a non-title match; however the implication being that if Enzo and Cass beat Blake and Murphy then they would get a shot at the NXT Tag Team Championships. With the fans in total support of Enzo and Cass; as Carmella and Jade kept their eyes on each-other while their respective boys duked it out in the middle of the ring as Blake was taking it to Enzo as Cass was on the apron, stomping his foot in time with Carmella slapping the ring mat as the fans followed suit to give Enzo a burst of energy as Jade screamed out "No! This isn't fair! He's the same height as me Blake!" Jade yelled out as she held the NXT Tag Team Championships on her shoulders and seemed to be getting less and less arrogant and cocky as she was worried that Enzo and Cass would beat her boys. As Enzo fought out of the chinlock attempt by Murphy to cheers and crossbodied the Australian down as he tagged in Colin Cassidy, which caused the NXT fans at Full Sail to pop for Cass' hot tag as the 7ft New Yorker took Blake down with a big boot before catching a charging Murphy with an impactful sidewalk slam as Cass was obviously feeling it.

"Come on boys!" Jade screamed out in a panic as Carmella called out "Why don't you just shut ya' mouth; tiny!" as Jade narrowed her eyes and, seeing as the referee was distracted with getting Blake out of the ring; Jade saw the chance as she snuck over to the area of the ring where Carmella was, and when Carmella turned around, the smaller woman leaped up and drove both of her feet into the chest of Carmella in a move that could be described as a leaping double footstomp to a standing opponent that Jade dubbed 'ReTaylation'.

Laughing; Jade casually blew on her nails and smugly smirked as she embraced all the hate and jeers from the booing fans as she called out to them "Did you see somethin'? Didn't think so nerds…go on the web and hate on me!" she challenged, mockingly pretending to type on a keyboard as she stuck her tongue out at the jeering fans while, in the ring, Cass was getting ready to use Enzo as a human missile to take down Blake and Murphy and state their claim as the number one contenders for Blake and Murphy's NXT Tag Team Championships with Blake and Murphy both in the turnbuckle; although Cass was distracted with what happened with Jade and Carmella and that gave Blake and Murphy enough time to recover to boos from the fans as Blake ran forward and dropkicked the tall Cass right in the leg that sent the big man down to the mat and Enzo landing right on top of him.

"Get him boys!" Jade laughed sadistically as she grinned and seemed unnervingly giddy as Blake ascended to the top rope for his frog splash finisher on Cass as the referee finally got Murphy out of the ring seeing as Enzo had fallen out of the ring through the bottom rope as Jade smirked as Blake flew through the air for his frog splash as she cockily turned around and extended her arms while mocking Carmella; however, in her arrogance, Jade didn't see Cass get his knees up as Blake's ribs went right into the knees of the 7ft man as Cass took Murphy off the apron with a big boot to cheers as Jade's eyes went wide with fear is it dawned on her that the fans were suddenly cheering and she hadn't heard the 3 count as she span around and screamed in a comical panic; like the head Cheerleader being outed as someone who loves comic books as she attempted to slide into the ring and break up the pin only for Carmella to grab the smaller Jade by her long blonde hair to cheers as the taller Staten Island native threw Jade back first into the barricade to loud cheers as Enzo and Cass picked up the victory over the NXT Tag Team Champions in a victory that meant they were at the front of the queue to challenge Blake and Murphy for their tag team championships.

As Carmella, Enzo and Cass celebrated joyfully, Blake, Murphy and Jade scuttled back up the ramp as Jade screamed at both of her boys "What the hell was that!? You two have embarrassed me! You've embarrassed yourselves!" the halfpint Jade got right in the faces of her guys and all that came out was a scream of anger as she decided not to get her anger out on her boys, but instead she decided to take her anger out at her team losing on the arena as she angrily kicked the barricade only for the 21 year old Californian to scream out thanks to her kicking it too hard.

"Jade! Are you okay!" as Jade looked up and saw Carmella mocking Jade as the smaller blonde screamed out "Do you know who the hell I am!? Do you know who we are!? We're the NXT Tag Team Champions… **STOP MOCKING ME!** " as Jade's insecurities started to come out, she flung her arms around both Blake and Murphy, who consoled the hysterical and upset Jade; who's breakdown would almost be considered tear-jerking if Jade had not deserved it with her rudeness and arrogance. Jade eventually calmed herself down and tried to put on her confident bitch act, which would have worked had it not been for her childish temper tantrum as she smirked slightly "We've still got the tag team championships! So HA!" Jade mocked as she composed herself and strutted to the back arrogantly. But it was obvious that Jade wasn't as above everyone else as she liked to show to the enemies of herself and her boys.


End file.
